


Conjured

by Deos



Category: Dragon Ball, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Handsfree Orgasm, Not exactly slash, Other, Power Kink, i don't even know what to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deos/pseuds/Deos
Summary: Hisoka encounters two Saiyans.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Conjured

Floating face-up in the water, Hisoka regarded the swirling clouds of blood-sucking midges with mild interest. He felt them alight like the tiniest raindrops, felt the nearly imperceptible prick as the first sank its proboscis into him – and promptly unleashed a cloud of Nen. 

The biting stopped, and he washed the corpses away with a lazy flick of his hand.

Ears submerged, he heard the low, rolling sounds of something big swimming in the distance; the deep burble as swamp gases belched up from the depths.

There was something about being in the swamp that was just terribly refreshing. Maybe it was the mud; thick, glutinous, clinging to his toes like gum. Maybe it was the mist that always seemed to hang here, like an ever-present haze of Nen.

Maybe it was the solitude. 

Hisoka stood, letting water sluice in a lukewarm stream down his chest. Inspecting his nails, he saw that the worst of the blood had soaked out. A shame, really. He combed fingers through his hair, untangling twigs from the brilliant pink waves, scratching dirt from his scalp. His skin was clean, but he had lingered awhile to enjoy the quiet. Now the pads of his fingers were starting to prune, and he was bored; it was time to leave the water.

He had waded some distance into the swamp, and so was not disturbed when land did not immediately appear out of the thick fog. 

A quarter of a mile later, he tapped one cheek thoughtfully. Something strange was going on; he should've been out by now. Was it possible that someone had trapped him in a Nen maze while he'd been bathing? 

An intriguing concept. 

He turned his head this way and that, searching. Each direction was the same; flat swirls of pale gray clouds. Even the trees had disappeared- wait. In the distance the fog seemed lighter. Clearly the way out.

A small smirk curled his lips. Yes, he would play this game.

He walked toward it, fully aware that he might be walking right into a trap. Nude or not, whoever it was would be in for a surprise; Nen swirled beneath his fingertips, ready to be activated at a moment's notice.

The fog continued to brighten, until at last he caught a sliver of bright blue sky. Sunlight jabbed his eyes, making him squint in confusion. It had been dusk when he'd gone in to bathe. Shoddy continuity from this user.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed. He saw the edge of the swamp now, but instead of spindly, twisting trees and bare dirt there was _grass._ Grass and what looked like a broadleaf forest. 

He stepped onto land, feeling the grass tickle the bottoms of his feet. It was a very realistic illusion, he'd give the conjurer that. Perhaps he could strip away some of these falsehoods with his own particular brand of persuasion.

Dropping his shield entirely he set his bloodlust free, tinging the air around him a poisonous, undulating purple. Whoever had trapped him would feel it, would make some mistake. Then he would hunt.

Thrilled at the thought, bloodlust percolating through his pores, Hisoka licked his dried lips. Soon. Soon–

A man materialized out of thin air less than three feet from him. 

Startled by the suddenness of his appearance, Hisoka blinked. The man was nothing like he expected; conjurers were often small, mealy-looking things, and this man was anything but. He was heavily muscled, wearing a bright orange gi so loud it could give Hisoka a run for his money. Wild spikes of dark hair framed a swarthy, heavy-boned face. And those _eyes_ …

"Um, hi," the stranger said, looking at him curiously. 

_Eyes._ Eyes as wide and guileless as Gon's, but with none of the suspicion that had begun to plague his favorite Hunter. Such an open and earnest expression.

And the _Nen–_

The man might be masking it, but Hisoka could feel it. There was no way to truly hide that kind of vast, simmering power. He felt it like a hand stroking him firmly from head to toe, and became instantly, helplessly erect.

"Are you oka- ok- okayyy, then," the man stuttered at the sight of his obvious arousal, face pinking. "Um... I'm just going to leave you alone, alright?"

Oh, that diligent nature. That titanic power! It was everything he hoped for Gon, only rarified to an infinite degree. It washed over him in a black wave of pure sensation, the man's face swimming away from him as he convulsed in ecstasy.

Hisoka came, and promptly fainted.

* * *

Vegeta had just cranked the gravity room up to 1,000 times Earth normal when he felt it – somewhere distant, ki had flared. It was weak; about the same level of Kakarot's little bald friend. Normally beneath his notice. But this ki...he hadn't felt something so malevolent since Frieza. 

He slapped the shut-off switch and blasted out the door, taking to the sky in a burst of speed. What was it? He had to know.

 _It's weak_ , part of him insisted. Hn, so it felt. But who knew if it was concealing its true strength. 

And blast it all, Kakarot was already there! He could sense the other saiyan now, ki flaring in low, confused waves; no doubt he'd used his little teleportation trick. 

His flight took him over the wild forest land surrounding Kakarot's home. The miles of trees stretched out before him, punctuated by sparkling lakes like massive, water-filled footsteps. Had whatever-it-was been after Kakarot?

He caught sight of them at the edge of the largest lake. Mist was still rising off the water, burning up in the mid-morning sun. There was Kakarot, Kakarot and a –

He blinked, unwilling to believe his eyes, but the vision did not disappear.

Kakarot, and a nude human male. An _unconscious_ human.

"Kakarot, what did you do?!"

Vegeta dropped out of flight, landing next to the other saiyan in a puff of dirt. He beheld the naked man before them, nose crinkling at the smell of swamp and semen. "Did you _molest_ that human?"

"What? _No!_ " Kakarot backpedaled, leaping away from the slumped form. "I just showed up!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. 

"I'm serious, Vegeta!"

"Then how do you explain this display?" Vegeta nudged one of the man's sticky thighs with the point of his boot, lip curling. 

"I just – you know," –Kakarot held up two fingers to his forehead– "used instant transmission to take me here, because I sensed this really evil ki. Not powerful, but I thought I oughta check it out. And this guy was just standing there."

Kakarot looked flushed and embarrassed, a sure sign that _something_ had happened. Given the state of the stranger, there were few options as to what that could've been, and none he wished to examine closely. 

"Very good, Kakarot. Now kindly explain why he is _naked_ and covered in–" Vegeta flapped a hand, not even wanting to say it. "That!"

"He was naked when I got here!" Kakarot insisted. "It looked like he'd been bathing in the lake. He was all wet and didn't have any clothes with him." 

Kakarot shrugged, tapping his fingers nervously together. "And when he saw me he just kinda...I dunno. He kept _staring,_ and his thing went all hard and he just passed out!"

Silence spiraled between the two Saiyans as Vegeta struggled to absorb the story. One hand came up, pinching his knit brows. He could feel a headache forming.

"You're telling me that he just _looked_ at you and - and had an orgasm?" 

Kakarot kicked the ground lightly with his boot, eyes averted. "It sounds really weird when you say it like that." 

Vegeta sighed. Kakarot didn't have an ounce of cunning in him; it was abundantly clear that he wasn't lying. But what an odd situation. 

In the distance he could sense the approach of two ki signatures. Trunks, and Kakarot's youngest brat if he wasn't mistaken. Damn it all, he did not need children happening upon this! 

"Kakarot, go intercept Trunks and Goten. I'll handle this."

Goku nodded, then seemed to reconsider. "You're not going to kill him, are you?" 

"What the hell are you on about?" Vegeta pivoted, puffing his chest out. Kakarot's presumptions we're insulting! "I don't just _kill_ unarmed humans, Kakarot! Where do you get off on-"

Suddenly, a low moan interrupted the burgeoning argument. The man behind them was sitting up, one long-nailed hand cradling his forehead. He blinked dazedly.

"Are you okay?" Goku shoved past Vegeta to hover overhead, hands outstretched but not quite touching. He was becoming nearly as bad as his woman, fussing like that. "Can you talk?"

"Ah?" The man tilted his head back, hazed golden eyes focusing as if seeing them for the first time.

To Vegeta's astonishment the man's eyes sharpened upon catching sight of Kakarot, and that malevolent ki began to spill out like water from an overflowing chalice. Human he might have been, but Vegeta knew enough to recognize a killer. 

"See! See it's doing it!" Goku hissed, pointing blatantly at the vee of the man's legs.

Vegeta did see. The stranger's cock had hardened, curving red and rigid against his flat belly. His eyes were wide and lambent, thin lips parted as he panted at the mere sight of Kakarot standing over him. He looked like a man in the throes of a beatific vision.

Pushing Kakarot aside, Vegeta stepped aggressively into the man's personal space; he wouldn't let mere human arousal sway him from confrontation. "Who are you?!"

At the sight of Vegeta the man's eyes widened. To Vegeta's shock his eyelids fluttered to slits, and an incoherent groan bubbled from his throat. Then he came, pulsing white all over the grass, his thighs, his belly – and promptly fainted again.

"Ha! He did it to you too!" Kakarot crowed, poking Vegeta in the shoulder gleefully.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Face flaming, Vegeta used his boot to roll the man onto his stomach with one hard push. _Disturbing._ A murderous, naked pervert on the loose–

Abruptly he realized the ki signatures had gotten closer. _Much_ closer.

"Kakarot! Go stop them!" He shoved the other man hard, almost sending him into the lake. "I don't want them to see this!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" 

As Kakarot blasted off he felt some of his tension melt away. It was good to know that the pervert wouldn't catch sight of his son, and his son wouldn't be witness to this... mess. 

Staring down at the figure in the grass, Vegeta grimaced. Aside from being disgusting, this whole thing was very strange. A human with such palpable, sinister ki was unnatural; surely he would have felt such a thing before today? 

He leaned forward, sniffing hard. Beneath the sickly, detergent-like smack of semen there was that muddy, swampy stench he had caught before. _Odd_. The lake didn't smell like that at all. 

He continued to sniff.

Around the man's hands he caught the coppery tang of blood, old and diluted. Not enough to be certain of anything, but enough to get his hackles up. Definitely a killer. He'd met enough of them to know. Hell, he'd _been_ one.

That was it. No other scents polluted him, which was most puzzling of all. Nothing of the forest, nothing of the lake, nothing of the city. It was like he'd materialized from another dimension. 

The man was truly a mystery. 

Vegeta concentrated a ball of ki at the tip of his finger, considering it carefully. What should he do with him? He absolutely did not trust the stranger to be set free; impotent as he would be against any saiyan, that bloodlust – yes, it was bloodlust in his ki, wasn't it - meant he _would_ kill.

It was only a matter of time.

Vegeta regarded the naked form, revulsion twisting his stomach. It would probably better to end things now.

The ki winked out. 

But of course, he couldn't. Killing defenseless humans wasn't who he was anymore. He would wait, and watch, and _know_ if the man stepped out of line. 

Then. Only then. 

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the YouTube comments section for this story.


End file.
